The Black Leather Bar
by Helligo Highway
Summary: Yugi, after being fired/quitting his job as an editor, decides to drown his sorrows at the bar he knows caters almost exclusively to the BDSM scene. He ends up getting taken to a hotel by a surgeon he meets in the bar named Dartz, where a one-night-stand lasts more than just one night. Yugi thinks he's being pulled out of the dark by Dartz, but perhaps it is a two way street. (XXX)


**# The One Night Stand**

Author's Note: Not too active on FanFiction except for short bursts, but I've got seven good chapters into this.. has some darker themes, but will have a happy ending. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and this first chapter is kinda long. Crossover with a few characters borrowed from Beyblade, mainly Ryuga and Gingka.

If you do not like BDSM, yaoi/gay themes, then back up right now. This chapter is sexy.

* * *

After working as a bartender for awhile, you begin to pick up on people's troubles. Back when Klaus had worked at the 'Shot in the Dark' bar, angst-ridden young adults would tell him about how their ex was still trying to get back with them, or how they've never gotten past second base.

Over here, well, most people's problems were slightly different. Girls would walk in with tears eyes, telling him how their lovers had left them when she'd ask them to flog her. Guys would walk in with their buddies, telling stories about how their new leather cuffs didn't last a week or how their sub was always climaxing without permission.

Yeah, Klaus had limited advice for vanilla relationships. But now, making drinks like 'red high heels' and 'whipped pink', he felt more useful. But every so often, a vanilla boy or cherry girl will walk in looking to drown their sorrows at the first bar they see. And sometimes they leave with something a little more than alcohol.

The doms that pick up broken, unknowing subs at bars, particularly this one, are known as toymakers.

Some are seen as the lowest low, taking advantage of people at their lowest. Others are considered guardian angels, helping vulnerable souls release their burdens if only for a night.

Tonight was slightly different. A petite guy, probably in his early twenties, walked silently into the bar among the bustle of the Friday night occupants. Klaus recognized him as a friend of a semi-regular, Joey. While the blonde would occasionally pick up doms for a no-strings-attached kind of night, he would equally come to simply hang out and get drunk with his friend, who would laugh and nurse non-alcoholic drinks to keep him company. The caring, responsible type.

But tonight, he walked in alone. He had never accepted advances or offers before, but tonight he looked like cracked glass about to shatter. Relationship troubles. Work troubles also? It was hard to tell from his muddled lilac eyes as he sat down at the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender, Klaus I think his name was, took a second out of the bustle to address me softly, with an extra kindness as he set down a water in front of me. I look that bad, huh?

"Something strong, please. I'll take a cab tonight." I believe I muttered.

Someone sat down next to me as I heard the chirping of my ear piece ring. I had forgotten to turn it off, a miracle really, as it had been blaring all day. In a sudden bout of frustration, I tore the ear piece out, and plunked it into the ice water. Frustration draining away into pain, I watched tiny air bubbles rupture to the surface as water engulfed the small electronic. Great.

"Rice works well." A smooth voice responded to my huff.

I took a sip of the water ruefully before setting it back down, "Don't need it. I'll be unemployed in a couple of hours."

I looked over to the owner of the voice, and was momentarily speechless at the handsome man that sat beside me. He was thirty maybe, with a youthful face and piercing one aqua, one gold eye.

"Deadlines." I croaked out a moment later to compose myself.

Acknowledging my short statement, the man added, "That can't be the only reason you've come to this particular bar."

I shrugged, picking up the newly poured shot of alcohol before me, "Friend got stuck at work."

Without thinking about it, I swallowed the shot down, silently relishing at the warm burn that followed.

"What about you? Do you always talk to the people that look the most pathetic?" I murmured, looking around at the plenty of options.

The man chuckled, making me tense, "I make exceptions if I'm curious."

I waited for the next shot, downed it, then replied after contemplating my words, "My partner of two years ended it over a text. I'm too much of a friend. I worry too much. Clingy. I'm just not right for him anymore."

Even as the small male spoke with a straight face, the pain expressed in his eyes was tangible, almost overwhelming.

Ironically to Klaus, this vanilla boy walked into a BDSM bar describing the problems of natural subs being in vanilla relationships. They just don't work. And he is figuring it out the hard way.

Dartz, although most often showing up with his inner circle and stayed pretty private occasionally would stay on Friday nights, watching the people who walked in. Perhaps he could see what Klaus saw, a sub that needed a master. And while Klaus couldn't provide the kind of attention a sub like him would need, maybe Dartz was counting on it.

Word was floating around that Dartz was looking to collar a sub. He was no longer satisfied with on-again off-again affairs with subs that really only needed a release. It seemed that underneath the cold exterior, Dartz was ready to be depended on for more than one night, or one week.

And lord, even if the to-be sub didn't know it, he needed it badly.

Klaus had never pictured the cunning, reserved male to be a toymaker, but he knew if the night he was planning out revealed incompatibility, he would join the one-night stand club. If he had grown to know anything about the dom, he accepted nothing less than perfection. First from himself, and then from others.

"My name is Dartz." The man offered after a short bout of contemplation, eyes scanning over me like a cyborg would a new person.

I tightened my lips, starting to realize the hole I was digging myself into. For a moment I stopped completely, glancing back at my own decisions.

I was a single guy, clearly submissive, walking into a bar called 'Black Leather' after a demeaning break-up. Gods, what was I thinking would happen? It had taken this man less than a minute to sense my instability and pounce. Deep down, is that why I came here? I knew Joey often worked late on Fridays. But I didn't care. I wasn't here for him. I came here to…what? Be broken? Be fucked? Be punished? Be wanted? I didn't know what I had wanted when I walked into this bar, but from the way I could sense the man's intense eyes wracked over me for vulnerabilities, as if looking into all of my deep insecurities, one thing was clear.

If I gave him my name, that would be just enough to cause the hole I had dug to cave in, to make it impossible to climb out of.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek for a moment more, mulling over my undecided fate.

"Yugioh, but Yugi is more efficient." I ignored the twisting feeling in my stomach.

The man rested a slender arm on the bar, brushing back a long strand of aqua hair in the process, "…Yugioh." He murmured in that smooth, sharp voice of his.

We both knew that in my introducing myself, I was giving him a chance to delve deeper.

"Well then, _Yugi_, New Domino can be an expensive place to live for a student. Did you go to university here?" Relaxed, but pointed.

"Ah, yeah.. when I was sixteen, I took a scholarship early. I recently started for my masters, but, you have to work eventually, and debt is the thing nobody warns you about in high school." I mostly looked down at my drink thoughtfully.

"And what did you study?"

"I got a bachelors of fine arts. For writing. I work for, well, worked for Shounen-Jump. They seemed to like my work, but all I've been doing is furthering other people's careers. I guess work is called work for a reason." I huffed ruefully.

Realizing I was rambling, I shook my head, "Sorry for that, I don't usually tell people I just met my short, boring life story."

Although when I looked up, he didn't seem like he minded.

"It doesn't have to end like this." He concluded.

"Doesn't it? Just as I walk in here, I did this to myself." I responded, the lighting starting to dim more, creating a more moody vibe.

I turned to my water, finished it off, and fished the fried ear piece from within, "Excuse me." I murmured, pushing myself off the stool, my legs too short to reach the floor when sitting.

Klaus watched the little guy weave through the clumps of people towards the restroom, before looking questioningly to the regular as he dried a glass.

"Subs like him don't last long without a dominant. They end up in abusive relationships or hooked on substances." Dartz explained little of his intentions to the bartender.

The robust man set the glass down, "So, despite him not knowing who you are, you're going to take him?"

The man huffed out a small chuckle, a disdainful one as he looked out at the crowd, "If not I, then them. I never said I'd keep him. But I'll save him the trauma of waking up in a shitty hotel at three A.M. wondering why he felt used."

"True.." Klaus agreed, but couldn't help but add, "You're an incredible dom in your own right, Dartz, and you've earned it, but.. subs like that — they're destructive, self-deprecating. They 'drop hard, and Panic more. But I'm sure you know that..."

Dartz's lips twitched slightly into amusement, "Yes, the lip biting, vocal-humiliation, and masochistic decisions all seem to point to a submissive most would abandon within days. It reminds me of this switch you might have known."

The large brunette sighed in resignation, "I digress, although that was pretty cheap of you. I'm guessing you'll be cutting off the alcohol?" He gestured to the large sum of ¥en the man had placed on the bar.

"You learn quick for a switch out of practice." The man affirmed, hiding his biting humor behind a straight face.

"Yeah, hilarious." Klaus gave his most unimpressed look, scooping up the payment and moving on to a new set of bar-goers.

The territory was getting dangerous. The longer I spoke with Dartz, that was very obviously a dominant, the more his naturally assertive nature began to take hold. One could call it instinct, a need to make others submit. No doubt, I bet Joey would have been drooling had he been here. But he wasn't — hence why I'm pacing in the raunchy bathrooms, about to make what could only be a very large mistake. But to hell with it, there's a pleasant hum from the alcohol telling me everything will be fine. Joey always was nagging me, saying I'd be a great sub. No time like the present to celebrate the end of a serious relationship and of my short lived career.

As I pushed my way out of the bathroom, I passed just close enough to a group to feel a hand cup the small of my back. Spinning around with just enough surprise to appear slightly unhinged, I met face with a slightly familiar guy.

"Hey, whoa, whoa there. It's ok little vanilla boy," he held up his hands to appear less gropey, "I was just going to ask where your blonde friend is. You normally come here together, right?" I couldn't help but be offended by his mocking smirk.

"He's busy." I turned on my heels.

"Hey, Hey! If you ever feel like stepping it up a notch cupcake, I'd love a threesome!" He called after me, to which I grit my teeth and walked back over to the bar.

Part of me got my hopes up that the man, Dartz, had found me dull and left. The other part of me felt a disturbing amount of relief he hadn't.

"The blonde. A friend of yours in the community?" Dartz prodded.

"Ah.. yeah.. he's more of a hobbyist though, I think. When he needs a release he comes here and finds a date for the night. It helps him ...I guess. Almost always seems happier afterwards." I shifted my attention from my hands to the bartender.

"I think you've had enough." He murmured.

The young male's deep eyes snapped back to Dartz. All within a matter of a couple of seconds, every emotion from disbelief to utter confusion flashed across his wide fuchsia orbs. His expression rested for several seconds on a look Dartz was very familiar with in new submissives — an irrational urge to submit mixed with the human instinct to rebel. His eyes flicked, trying to decide how to best respond. He settled with silence, chewing on the inside of his lip harder this time.

"..What are you going to do?" He murmured a second later, not looking up.

"What do you want me to do?" Dartz responded just as swiftly.

The small male's eyes closed, opening a moment later with crystal clear emotions, "I want to you make me forget."

'Forget'? Forget what? Forget my broken heart? Forget my responsibilities? My failure? My life?' I didn't even know what I meant by that, but the man seemed to understand.

"Come with me." He stood up.

"Wait! I have to pay.." I called back as he began walking for the exit.

"It's been taken care of." He called back nonchalantly.

I pursued my lips. He had already made me feel dependent upon him. And yet, I still followed him. Into the parking lot, and into his car — a large American Cadillac Escalade. I started to feel foolish for not asking who this man was.

"Who are you?"

"It's a little late to just be asking that now." He murmured, seemingly amused.

"..Where do you work? What are your hobbies? Are you in a relationship? Are you a serial killer? ...What's your favorite color?"

The man, Dartz, snorted to hide a chuckle, "I work as a hospital surgeon at Domino East, I used to be a medical army captain. My hobbies... reading I suppose. And no, I am not cheating on anybody."

"You forgot the last two." The smaller male pointed out.

"I am very obviously a serial killer and my favorite color is the blood of my victims." His face stayed expressionless, but Yugi's could not.

The passenger cracked a genuine smile for the first time that night as he erupted with laughter. It was bubbly like a child's laugh. It was untouched.

Upon getting out of the car, Dartz removed a duffel bag from the back while I looked up at the destination.

It was a hotel. Not a sleazy love hotel or anything, but a hotel. When we walked in, I blinked in shock. The ceiling was high and the walls were marble accents — in other words, this was a high end hotel.

"Dartz, this, this place is too nice, I- I can't-" I started panicking, thinking how his money was being spent on me, a person he just met and probably won't see again. A one night stand. A nobody.

"It's my decision, isn't it?" He cut in, looking back at me with authority.

I stayed quiet, looking around nervously as the man got a room.

Going up the elevator, we were just two more people to add to the crowd. I didn't like crowds, and I begun asking myself if they knew what I was about to do. I chewed on my lip more.

Once the door clicked open, and I followed the dom in, the room left me speechless. He got such a nice room for himself, right? To keep himself comfortable. Yeah. It doesn't have anything to do with me.

I jumped slightly as he addressed me, "Now, if you were my sub, the first thing I'd do is put a gag on you to keep you from biting on your lip." Immediately, the small male realized what he had been doing and stopped, "But seeing as this is your first time, communication is priority."

He looked away, "Well, it is my first time, but, my first boyfriend, he... he liked to tie me up. It's why I tried to end it, he wasn't into bondage, he just wanted me still. So, I've always been a little afraid of ropes."

The man's face didn't reveal much, and immediately I began to think the worst. He doesn't want me. To deal with me. I don't blame him. I was stupid to think —

"Then I'll let you choose." He took out a small pile of red bondage rope, and a pair of leather handcuffs, "Ropes tend to be easier on the arms and wrists. Handcuffs are fine if you don't plan on moving much, however, I plan to have you squirming. Your choice."

My heart rate went straight to my head. He said 'that' so nonchalantly, like he was telling me how his day was. I started to bite my lip again, remembered, and stopped myself, putting my fingers over my mouth instead as I looked between the options.

For some reason, the scarlet ropes drew me in, "Ropes." I muttered a moment later.

"A little demanding, don't you think?" He looked at me, even though he was giving that half smirk half smile.

"Ah, ropes please, um.. lord..captain..sir?" I tried hopelessly.

"Come here." He let me off easy, beckoning me to him.

I blinked, walking closer.

His hands went up to my grey dress-shirt, and began unbuttoning it. I quickly rose my hands to help.

He pushed my hands away, "Did I say to move?"

"N-No."

He paused.

"No captain!" It just sort of tumbled out, and I immediately felt embarrassed.

"Hmf, good boy."

A small wave of pleasure washed over me. His tone, his sharp voice..

He removed my shirt, tracing the outline of my ribs, leaning down to tease my skin with his teeth. I had been extremely tense and nervous. I hadn't done anything even close to a one-night-stand, let alone with a dom. But, he calmed my nerves as soon as touched me. He didn't however calm my growing lust.

As he undid my pants, he continued to move his mouth along my skin until he got to my ear. As soon as his lips brushed against them, my breathing hitched and my entire body tensed.

"Are you sensitive here? Yugi.." he whispered, making a shiver run up my spine noticeably.

"Hah..." I breathed out deeply.

To keep myself from making any further embarrassing noises, I clenched my teeth shut as he ran his teeth along the shell of my ear. That shouldn't feel this good.

I had only noticed I'd been bitting the inside of my lip yet again as his fingers brushed against the outside of my lips. For no reason in particular, I opened my mouth to him. His index and middle finger slipped in, rubbing against my tongue.

"Ah.. siahr.." I struggled to speak.

"Shh.." He hushed me, before pushing me carefully down onto the large bed, grabbing the rope as he went. My pants had since been shed, and as had, to my confusion and surprise, my underwear. As Dartz began to swiftly bind my hands together above my head with my hands holding my elbows, I got to look in shock at my already lewd behavior.

When the dominant exposed his own semi-erection, I felt proud knowing I had been a part of it. Immediately, I moved off my back and balanced myself on my knees in front of him.

"Captain.. May I? May I help you? Please?" I had never asked to give anyone a blowjob before, in fact, it had never crossed my mind until this very moment. I was surprising myself.

"Go on, pet." The name was harsh, but possessive. In the heat of lust, it only provoked me forward.

The little male moved forward, giving experimental licks before wrapping soft lips around the dom's member. As it grew further, it became clear that the length wouldn't fit without having to go down his throat. An act Dartz didn't expect or hope to achieve that night.

But almost as if punishing himself, the submissive forced the length down to the hilt, causing Dartz to wince with unexpected pleasure, threading his fingers through the other's hair.

A trail of saliva dissipated as he pulled away from Yugi's mouth. Yugi, in turn, was left panting, eyes glassy from gag-reflex.

The act, upon inspection, had left Yugi dripping with pre-ejaculate, "Sir.." he whined with a mix of need and further embarrassment.

Wordlessly, Dartz pushed him back down, his hand teasing the smaller male's member to the point of frustration while he worked a few fingers into his hole.

Flipping the other onto his back, he settled his knees up and his face down to the pillows.

"Do you want me inside you, pet?" He murmured.

"Yes.. Yes.. please..." he mumbled into the pillows.

He shiver as the tip rested against his hole, "Do it yourself. Slowly." The dom ordered.

Yugi pushed his hips back, groaning as the head entered him. He couldn't seem to help himself though, and made the foolish decision to take the rest of the length in all at once, pushing his hips back as far as he could.

He cried out in a cruel mix of burning pain, and pleasure.

Dartz seemed alarmed at first, and I lied there, panting heavily now. A second later, the man above me chuckled darkly, grabbing my hair roughly.

"What did I say and what did you do? Hm?" He muttered.

When I didn't immediately respond, he pulled my head back further.

"You said slowly..! I did it fast!" I cried out.

"That's right.. you know what happens when you take it all at once, don't you?" He whispered close to my ear, "You hurt yourself." He growled low in the back of his throat as he grinded his hips further inside me.

I could keep the moan from escaping.

"You like that, don't you? You like it when it hurts?"

"Ahh! Y-yes!"

"Then I suppose I'll give it to you."

"W-Wait, ahh! It's- too much! I can't!

"You will."

"Hahhhhaa! Ahh!"

"Are you close?"

"Yess!"

"Alright then, cum for me."

And just like that, there was a momentary limbo as Yugi's brain processed his pleasure, before pearly white strands of cum landed on his stomach. The cum of Dartz soon followed.

As Dartz wipes away the remains of their activities, Yugi stayed still, looking distant. With just their first meeting, he had entered subspace. Unfortunately, Dartz hadn't anticipated this, and hadn't had a chance to explain subdrop, or subspace in general for that matter.

When Dartz returned with a hot washcloth, the small sub was crying. He wasn't making a sound, and didn't seem particularly distraught, just crying. He was overwhelmed. Every intake of breath was shaky and uncertain, and his hands dug into the sheets, as if trying to keep himself grounded.

Dartz silently put the hot cloth across his abdomen to loosen up his muscles and prevent cramps. And then began speaking to the air in his old tongue. The air was understanding more than Yugi, but he knew he could somewhere, even subconsciously, hear it. About half an hour later, Yugi seemed to be coming back, as he had stopped crying and had since curled onto his side.

"Yugi, do you know where you are?" Dartz murmured, trying to catch his eyes.

He simply nodded stiffly.

"What you just experienced is called sub-drop. I didn't think you would enter subspace with a near stranger, so I didn't think to tell you. I apologize for that. And since we haven't formed a bond, there was little I could do to help you through it, aftercare wise."

There was a long silence.

"I.. I have to go now. I have to go." He repeated once, moving to get off the bed.

"Absolutely not."

The sub looked back at the man in that 'submissive and yet contradictory' stare.

"You can barely walk or talk for that matter. And judging by how you didn't complain about getting in my vehicle, I'm guessing you walked." Dartz glared back.

Yugi ground his teeth together, "It was scary, it felt great, you took care of me, Dartz. I needed that. But, I just, I'd rather leave first than wake up alone."

"Clearly you don't know what's best for you, considering you're underweight, look exhausted, overworking yourself, and blame yourself for your failed relationship." The man's harsh observations hit me pretty hard, but it successfully got me to sit back down on the bed.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered.

After a couple minutes of silence after covering myself up, I heard my phone buzz on the nightstand. If someone needed me, they could call.

"Is Joey your community friend?" Dartz suddenly asked, causing me to flip around, pulling the phone out of his hand. Just like a dom to read someone else's texts! I'm not even his!

I looked at the text in the lock scene, and immediately flushed.

Whoa, Yug, you got laid?! Was it good, were they hottt? ;))

"You shouldn't read other people's texts. Especially people you've just met." I responded pointedly.

"I'd say I'm more than just some person you've just met." He man laid on the other side of the bed, giving me distance, but kept that knowing smile on his face.

I tossed my phone down onto the floor, hiding my colored face.

"The only thing I know is that you were in the military, now work at a hospital, and is a serial killer with your favorite color being red." I decided to shoot back.

Any further scathing comments I attempted were shot back in my face, and soon my words lessened as a wave of sleepiness slowly took over.


End file.
